You Only Live Once
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: Cat gets pulled into a big mess


"Can you tell us what had happened that night, Miss Valentine?" Asked detective Johnson.  
"Mm-hmm. It was a Friday night, just like any other. Except that is was the 13th. Friday the thirteenth. Tori and I stayed after school to help Robbie at the Black Box theatre. Beck, Jade and Andre were there too. We finished a couple hours late-"  
"Miss Valentine, you need to elaborate... What time was it when you left?" Detective Johnson asked firmly.  
"I- I don't remember exactly.. 7:30 maybe 8:00… Anyways we were all walking home when Tori checked her phone, 'Oh my god today's the 13th!' She screams happily. I remember laughing and not really caring. Then Jade gets some crazy ass look in her eyes and tells us that we should do something dangerous. Andre, Robbie and Beck thought that it would be fun, but Tori and I weren't so sure... We were kinda cautious but we trusted them because they were our closest friends. All of us walked down towards Hollywood Beach and found a neighborhood full of really nice houses and rich people. Andre and Beck picked up rocks and threw them at the windows, shattering them, Robbie ended up.. Um well... Doing his 'business' on their car windshield, Tori and I were laughing allot. Then we all screamed at the top of our lungs 'Yolo!'-"  
"Sorry for interrupting again... But you did partake in this correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"And why is that? You do realize that this is vandalism!"  
"Yes sir I know."  
"Alright. At least you admitted it. Go on"  
"Kay. Next we went and stole some food and beer from a store on the corner of some street somewhere, and then we started drinking. We did allot of other crazy stuff that you already know about. And each time we did something, afterwords we would scream 'Yolo' and run. The last stupid thing we did was the worst. We started walking into some alleyway in the 'bad' part of LA. A bunch of gang guys found us after we tried messing with them. They chased us, and we dove and hid in some dumpsters. Just when I thought we were safe, Beck, Andre, and Robbie all scream 'Yolo you stupid assholes!' Over and over again. Jade, Tori and I were terrified and had no idea what to do. The gang guys found us. Beck, Andre, and Robbie escaped with only a couple punches to the face and some scratches. Jade escaped without being harmed at all besides a small bruise. Tori barley escaped, she was diving in different directions and was finally able to confuse them enough so that she could get away from there as quickly as possible. But I wasn't so lucky. I actually was lucky at all. Two of the bigger gang members got me, beat the shit out of me, and then threw me against the wall. They took pictures of me and videos of me screaming. The shorter ones choked me and dropped heavy stuff on me. Then they all grabbed guns, one of the guys shoved the gun down the throat, out pressed it against my chest, and the rest were pointing at my stomach, head, and legs. They all pulled the triggers. Right before they pulled the trigger, I saw Tori turn around and try to save me, but beck grabbed her and held me back, tears streaming down their faces. After that, it just went dark."  
"Thank you Miss Valentine." Detective Johnson said padding my hand carful to avoid the IV needle. After he left, I reached across the small hospital bed I was in and grabbed my video camera.  
"Hey guys... It's Cat, as you can probably see, I'm not doing too well. And even if I do make it, my life's not gonna be to great. I'm already an emotional mess right now, especially around strangers, and if I do survive this, the cops and doctors will be all over me because of my criminal record and health record. I'm not blaming anyone for what happened. But I will say that I feel the worst for Tori. She watched he best friend get shot, beat up, and nearly killed. And for everyone else out there... You only live once, but if you do it right, once is far enough."  
After the video ended, I watched it over. It scared me to see myself this was. My normally fair skin was bright white. My red smooth hair was scraggly and brownish. My voice was cracked and my eyes were tired. A breathing tube was up my nose, and my face was covered up with bruises and welts. I uploaded the video and looked at the comments hours later.  
"Cat! Hang in there! We love you!"  
-Singin  
"Cat I am so sorry for what we made you do. I blame my self for this."  
-Beck  
"Cat you'll be better! I know you will! Stay strong bby!"  
-Robbie  
"Cat. Don't leave me. I feel so bad. I wish I could have helped..."  
-Tori.  
I sighed and thought of my video again. I called tori.  
"Hello?!"  
"Hi Tori." I whispered.  
"Cat?!" She whimpered.  
"Mm-hmm."  
"You'll be okay! I know you will!"  
"Listen Tori. don't blame yourself." I wheezed.  
"I won't! As long as you come home."  
"You only live once. But if you do it right Tori, once is far enough," I whispered once last time.


End file.
